digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru "T.K." Takaishi
is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. T.K. was voiced by Hiroko Konishi (01) and Taisuke Yamamoto (02), while Wendee Lee and Doug Erholtz provided the English voices for him in the two series respectively. T.K., the younger brother of Matt Ishida, is partnered with Patamon. T.K. was too young to remember his parents' divorce clearly so he is not as affected by it as much as Matt. TK is glad when he gets to see his father and he doesn't mind living with his mother. He has the Crest of Hope. Prelude to Digimon Adventure He witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight. He along with his brother lived in higten view terrece with their parents, because he saw the fight he along with his brother were Digi-Destined. Sometime later his parents divorced for unknown reasons, he went to live with his mother while Matt went to live with his father Digimon Adventure T.K. was the youngest DigiDestined when the first original seven were transported into the Digital World. However, he was fairly independent on his own, rebuffing his older brother Matt's attempts to comfort and coddle him. He was the first one to suffer the loss of his Digimon. When Patamon digivolved into Angemon, Angemon summoned all of the others' strengths and sacrificed himself in order to defeat Devimon. This event traumatized him severely, to the point where three years later he still possessed an utter hatred of "the powers of darkness," along with nightmares about losing Angemon again in combat. T.K. played a critical role in defeating Puppetmon. While at his mansion, T.K. taunted Puppetmon, saying that he had no friends and other insults, upsetting Puppetmon. He led Puppetmon through traps and a game of hide-and-seek, allowing T.K. to destroy his playroom and take the dolls he used to control the other digidestined. It was also T.K.'s hope that Matt and the others would be saved that allowed Angemon to digivolve into MagnaAngemon and helped Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon to defeat Piedmon. Our War Game! T.K. was with Matt visiting their grandmother out in the country. Tai and Izzy managed to get a hold of them and warned them about Diaboromon. Following this, the brothers searched the surrounding town for a computer to help fight in the Internet. T.K., however, could not do much to help in the battle and could only watch in horror as Patamon fell to Diaboromon. He was one of the many viewers around the world who watched the final battle between Omnimon and Diaboromon. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 In May 2000, T.K. arrived in the Digital World and gave up his Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Patamon lost the power to become MagnaAngemon. Digimon Adventure 02 T.K. grows a lot during the last years after his first adventure. He is 11 (5th grade) in the original version and 12 (7th grade) in the dub and the star member of his basketball team. At the start of April 2002, he and his mother moved to Odaiba, with T.K. attending Odaiba Elementary in the same class as Davis and his good friend Kari. Because he and Kari are already good friends, T.K. immediately becomes the rival (and sometimes friend) of a paranoid Davis. Like Kari, T.K. has a slight advantage compared to the new kids because he has had the most experience with Digimon. After Paildramon and Silphymon debut, Cody sees that he and T.K. would have to have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. He soon learns that there are two sides to T.K.: The 'kind and cheery' T.K. and the fierce and serious T.K. that only surfaces in the matters of villains of pure evil like Devimon or Kimeramon. T.K.'s second side was mainly due to Angemon's previous death and how he doesn't want to see Patamon die again, which is made clear to Cody when BlackWargreymon attacks one of the destiny stones. In midst of the battle, Angemon is grabbed by the throat and tells T.K. not to worry about him and to save the stone. T.K. then sees the glow of the destiny stone and yells for Angemon to digivolve, which he does successfully to the DigiDestined and BlackWargreymon's surprise. On Christmas Day, T.K., Tai and their Digimon go to Paris to help the DigiDestined of France round up the wild Digimon who had appeared in the Real World as a result of Arukenimon opening all the Digi-Ports. In the Other World, T.K. was subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion: his desire for his family to be together again. But Patamon and Davis broke him free of the illusion and he then joined with the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions too. T.K. used the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon, his dream for not one to suffer as he had, with Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon and Shakkoumon appearing all at once. In the epilogue, set 25 years in the future (year 2027) T.K. becomes an author. He writes various stories based on the adventures he and the other children had. He is married (although unknown to who), and has a son, who has a Tokomon. Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals When he and Kari visited Mimi in New York, they encountered Willis, Terriermon and Wendigomon. While on a train for Colorado, their train was hindered by Wendigomon so they had to continue on foot. He and Kari managed to join the others during the fight with Cherubimon. Michi e no Armor Shinka When Pukumon entered the scene with a Control Spire, Joe knocked into the 02 DigiDestined and T.K. ended up with Kari's D-Terminal, allowing Patamon to Armor Digivolve to Manbomon. Revenge of Diaboromon Three years after the events of Our War Game, the evil Diaboromon resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. T.K. and Cody found one on a soccer ball and caught it for Izzy for him to examine it. When Omnimon couldn't get a clear shot at Diaboromon thanks to all the Kuramon, T.K., Kari and their Digimon went to help their big brothers. T.K. was soon forced to watch the battle between Imperialdramon and Armageddemon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 During one of his battles as a child, he and the other 02 DigiDestined encountered Parallelmon, who absorbed him, Yolei, Cody, and Kari, as inadvertently sent Davis into the V-Tamer 01 world. There, Davis meets Tai and Zeromaru, and T.K. and the others helped Davis from inside the monster by recreating the Digi-Egg of Miracles. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends returned to their continuity. Possible Couplings *TK & Kari (AKA Takari) Trivia * T.K. has two Japanese image songs, "Be All Right...", sung by Hiroko Konishi, and "Focus," sung by Taisuke Yamamoto, as well as a third one sung by Yamamoto with Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon called "Steppin' Out." * Despite the fact that, in the Japanese version, Takeru's given name is always introduced using katakana (タケル), in the first episode of Digimon Adventure 02 he writes his name using kanji (岳). Takaishi, T.K. Category:Male DigiDestined